


Satisfaction

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon What Canon, Emu casually introducing some kinks into their relationship, M/M, Parad is completely down with trying out some new games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Parad is always eager to see Emu come home, but for reasons other than you might think.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to blame Aquabluejay entirely for mentioning this idea at like...3AM? It's stuck with me all day, and I wanted to try my hand at writing something for it.

It was rather nice, the way that Parad was always right there to greet him when he came home, Emu thought to himself.

He wondered, though…was it because Parad was truly happy to see him? Or was it because of the little “gift” he’d left him with that morning, before leaving for work? 

Parad had greeted him at the door, pressing a soft kiss to Emu’s lips. They’d moved to the living room, where Emu sat down with an almost relieved-sounding sigh. Finally home, sitting down and relaxing, after spending the whole day on his feet.

Parad wasted no time in settling himself on Emu’s lap, legs resting lightly against Emu’s hips as he carefully straddled him. “Emu…”

“What is it?” Emu asked, his usual bright smile on his lips. His hand moved along Parad’s back, rubbing it almost soothingly, before it dropped lower, fingers skirting lightly over his buttocks. “Is it still in?”

A soft whimper left Parad’s lips, even as he nodded. “Please…”

“Hmm?” Emu’s fingers moved again, stopping mere inches from the item in question.

Parad’s hips bucked against Emu’s, and the intern sucked in a sharp breath, feeling Parad’s hardening cock rubbing so intently against him.

“Please take it out, Emu, I can’t take it anymore!”

“You want me to take it out?” Emu murmured, drawing Parad closer, so the Bugster was leaning heavily against his chest.

Parad nodded, his head resting against Emu’s shoulder, even as his hips moved forward once again. “I want _you_ , Emu.”

Emu’s fingers were already at the waistband of Parad’s pants, tugging them down just far enough, hearing the Bugster’s breath hitch. He knew what was coming, and he was so ready for it; perhaps even craved it.

Emu couldn’t help but be glad that he had suggested they try something like this. Parad had taken to it surprisingly quickly, and leaving him alone all day with a plug in his ass left him whimpering and begging by the time Emu came home from work.

Emu’s hands moved lightly across the swell of Parad’s backside, squeezing gently and drawing a startled moan from his lips. He felt Parad’s fingers fumbling with his jeans, running an insistent hand over his own hardening cock, and he couldn’t help but groan softly.

“I want to suck it…can I, Emu?” Parad breathed into his ear.

Emu nodded. “Keep your hands on my legs…I don’t want you touching yourself, or I’ll leave the plug in.”

Parad whimpered softly, squirming in Emu’s lap once again. Emu wouldn’t dream of leaving Parad with the toy in him with no relief, but Parad seemed to enjoy the moments where he was a little firm with him. Not rough…more like he were being playfully dominant.

Parad moved to his feet, allowing Emu to tug his pants off fully, before tugging his own jeans off and tossing them aside. He knelt between Emu’s legs, palms down on his thighs, and saw him nod in approval. 

He moved in, his tongue lapping up a few beads of pre-cum that had begun to leak from Emu’s cock, hearing him moan softly.

“Get me good and ready,” Emu murmured, his hand trailing affectionately through Parad’s hair.

Parad wasted no time taking Emu’s length into his mouth, setting up a rhythm that he knew the other enjoyed. He moaned around Emu’s cock, squirming just a bit. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Emu would be inside him, and he was surprised at how much he hungered for it. He loved any time that he and Emu coupled, but this? This was somehow even better. It left all of his senses on fire.

Soon enough, Emu murmured softly to Parad, drawing him off his cock with an almost needy moan leaving the Bugster’s lips. He coaxed Parad back onto his lap, before his fingers moved to Parad’s backside once again, and slowly began to work the plug out. 

An almost desperate moan left Parad’s lips, his body shaking slightly as that fullness slowly slipped from his body, his hips bucking with shallow movements the entire time.

Once the plug was out, Emu wasted no time in moving Parad onto his cock, and slid easily into his ready body. Their lips parted, and both released desperate-sounding moans, before their lips met in an urgent kiss.

Emu’s hands moved to Parad’s waist, helping him move, but it wasn’t necessary, as the Bugster very enthusiastically rode Emu’s cock, moaning into the kiss as his lips parted for Emu’s insistent tongue.

Emu couldn’t keep himself from thrusting up in Parad, as deeply as he could manage. Parad was always so eager once the plug was out, their time always felt so short. Even now, he could feel the signs that his climax was approaching. He broke the kiss, guiding Parad’s hand down to his own shaft, watching his fingers wrap around his length and begin pumping almost furiously. 

“Cum for me, Parad,” Emu gasped, his pace increasing. “I want to hear my name coming out of that pretty mouth when you shoot your load.”

He felt the shiver that ran through Parad’s body, before hearing the soft “Emu” leave his lips. He loved seeing Parad like this, so desperate in his arousal.

Just moments later, he cried out as he climaxed, hips bucking up hard against Parad’s body as he emptied himself into him.

“God, Emu…” Parad moaned, still working himself furiously, before Emu’s name flew from his lips once again, his head falling back as he came, thick strands of white shooting onto the front of Emu’s shirt.

They both gasped for breath, Emu leaning his head on Parad’s shoulder, and they stayed that was for several minutes, until he moved back just enough to carefully peel his soiled shirt off and deposit it on top of his jeans.

“Sorry,” Parad murmured.

“Don’t be. Are you ok? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Parad shook his head, nuzzling Emu’s neck. “Felt so good. Thank you.”

Emu smiled, before moving to lay on his back on the couch. He carefully withdrew from Parad, drawing the Bugster into as comfortable an embrace as he could on the narrow piece of furniture, wrapping his arms around him, before they both dozed.


End file.
